


No Need for Words

by Arcashine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcashine/pseuds/Arcashine
Summary: A young Johto region trainer reaches his final challenge: Mt. Silver. While he climbs the mountain, he reflects on the friends and foes he met along his journey.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Need for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On top of Mt. Silver...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568699) by MewasakoX. 



> To celebrate the 10 year anniversary of my favorite Pokemon games, HeartGold and SoulSilver, I wrote a little nostalgia trip of my first play-through (hence the nick-names). It's a little dramatic, very sentimental, and hopefully a fun, quick read.

As the sliding doors of the Pokecenter closed behind me, I turned my cap around to let the sun shine on my face. I surveyed the path in front of me. A few hundred feet away lay a cave - the entrance to Mt. Silver. Light was seemingly sucked into its mouth and I wondered if, when I entered, I would be sucked in as well. The Pokecenter was nestled into the face of a gently sloping cliff. Looking up, the mountain towered above me. The peak normally would have reached far past the clouds, but the sky was clear, and it looked all the more menacing.

It seemed as if the mountain was beckoning me. The words rang clear in my head. "I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There’s no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us." Lance had spoken those words before we battled, and I became champion.

I took a step forward. When I reached the maw of the cave I looked back, unsure. Blaze growled, and I turned to look at him. His amber eyes glared in defiance at the darkness in front of him, matching the Burning Cloak of fire that adorned his back. _He's been strong this entire journey.. I have to be strong for him as well._

* * *

Prof. Elm smiled softly as I entered the lab. "Hi! I've been waiting for you. Do you know anything about my research?"

"I know that you research Pokemon.." I said, shyly.

"Uh-huh! As you know, Pokemon are carried in Pokeballs these days. But before the Pokeball was invented, people just walked around with their Pokemon. Pokeballs are great to carry a bunch of Pokemon around with, but there are some advantages to walking around with your Pokemon."

"Oh.. I didn't know that."

Prof. Elm knelt down, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to give you a Pokemon."

"R-really?!"

"Yes, you have to promise me something, though. Can you walk beside this Pokemon, outside of its Pokeball, to see if this brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokemon and people?"

I nodded excitedly, and the professor smiled at me. "Very well then! Choose one of the Pokemon over there." He went on to explain each of the three Pokemon and what type they were. I made my choice.

I grabbed the Pokeball off the table and tossed it into the air, just like I had seen on TV. A red light shot out and a Cyndaquil appeared on the ground in front of me, looking a little confused. I knelt down and held my hand out. He came over, gave my hand a little sniff. and sneezed. Fire blossomed out of his back and I fell back in surprise. Prof. Elm chuckled and said "See? I told you he was a fire type."

I looked up at him sheepishly, and then back to my new friend. "I think I'll call you Blaze.."

* * *

Echoes of Golbat seemed to bounce off the walls and tremors of Onix burrowing through the earth made the cavern feel alive. I dragged my fingers against the rocky wall, wondering what Pokemon had caused the nicks and holes along the way. Volty trotted alongside me, her tail wobbling back and forth. The red orb on the end lit the cave around us, and shadows danced with her waddle. It made it hard to distinguish between actual Pokemon or the flicker of the light.

As we continued I heard the sound of rushing water in the distance. Volty looked over at me, slightly worried. I patted her on the head assuringly and said "Probably just a waterfall." She let out a quiet "Phaa.." and continued along. Soon we reached the source of the noise, and the light from Volty's tail illuminated the water with a yellow glow. I smiled and said "Better get you back in your Pokeball, just to be safe, huh?"

She nodded and nuzzled me. I returned her to her Pokeball. _Kind and helpful since I met you. Thank you, Volty._

* * *

"GO! Blaze!"

Blaze leaped forward and landed with a soft thud on the ground, a burst of flame shooting from his back.

The Mareep that had confronted me looked quite startled to see another Pokemon in front of it, but stood its ground.

"Use Ember!"

Blaze reared back and let out a ball of flame straight towards the Mareep. "Good, now use Quick Attack!" The Mareep let out a cry as the fire hit it, but charged forward with a tackle right as Blaze used quick attack. As they collided sparks flew from the Mareep's coat and Blaze shot backwards, twitching. He got up, obviously in pain.

"Blaze, are you okay?"

He answered with a growl, peering at the Mareep. It wasn't in great condition either. It had a very obvious burn mark on its leg, and limped back to face my Quilava.

"Go! One more Ember!" Blaze let loose another ball of flame and the Mareep couldn't dodge quick enough. It collapsed and I took my chance. I threw a Pokeball and counted the ticks.

One.

Two.

Three.

Click.

"Yes! My first Pokemon catch!" I yelled, ecstatic.

Blaze looked tired, so I returned him to his Pokeball rather than have him walk all the way back to Violet City. I picked up the Pokeball with the newly acquired Mareep and hitched it onto my belt.

As I walked across the bridge on route 32 I waved at Fisherman Justin, who I had beaten earlier that day. He looked solemn. I chuckled to myself remembering how Blaze and taken out Magikarp after Magikarp. He tried to get the Magikarp to use tackle, but they only flopped around on the dock.

I reached the Pokecenter and gave the nurse my Pokemon. When I departed, I made my way south towards Union Cave. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red glow erupted at my side and when I looked down and saw the Mareep I had caught earlier staring back at me. It looked just as surprised as I did.

"Uh, hi there.. How did you get out?"

The Mareep scrunched its nose and bolts of electricity ran along its coat.

"Oh, I see, you must have fried the Pokeballs circuits.. That's fine, I can buy a new one. I guess you need a name now, don't you? Well, you did break that Pokeball. How about Volty?"

Volty looked up at me and let out a happy "Phaa!"

When we reached the cave, I looked hesitantingly into the darkness before me. "I won't be able to see my own hands in there.. How are we going to get through?"

Volty carefully peered forward and after a moment lunged into the cave.

"HEY! Wait! Don't go in there alone!" I yelled, and started forward. I stopped almost immediately, not wanting to get lost in the dark.

After a few seconds, a burst of light emanated from somewhere in the cave, and I shielded my eyes. When my pupils finally adjusted, I saw Volty standing a few yards in, her tail aglow. I let out a sigh and stepped in. We parted the dark as we went, and when we emerged, a Flaafy waddled at my side.

* * *

A roar shook the stalagtites and brought waves to the rocky beach inside the cave. Gyarados's intimidating face met mine as he surfaced.

"Feel good, buddy? I know it's been a while since we've been near water."

He looked around the cave lazily and let out a quiet growl. He turned to let me hop on and pushed off the ground with his tail. Gyarados snaked his way towards the waterfall, being careful not to let me fall off. Gyarados turned back to look at me, as if asking, "Should I?"

I sat for a moment, letting the spray of the water cool my face. I looked back and said "Gyarados, Waterfall."

He lurched out of the lake with tremendous force and shot up the flowing water, his massive tail propelling him. I grabbed on to a fin and closed my eyes, smiling to myself. I wanted to yell out in excitement as we rose higher and higher, but the force of the water kept me from doing so. We cleared the top and Gyarados dove underwater, scattering the Goldeen and Magikarp that littered the lake. When we crested I took a huge breath and patted Gyarados on the back.

"Nice job! Though I could have done without that last part."

His midsection rumbled below me in reply, a deep "Rrrrrossss." I thought I saw a spark of adrenaline in his eye, but it faded as we continued towards the beach infront of us. I jumped off and looked back over the edge, amazed we had risen so far above the ground floor of the cave.

Gyarados put his great head on the beach, and I patted the triple-horned crown on his head. He looked bored. He sure had mellowed out since I first met him. My eyes had adjusted, and I could make out the faint glitter of scarlet scales reflecting off the water. I let myself calm down, and picked a Pokeball off my belt. _You've taught me so much._

"Gyarados, return."

* * *

Waves crashed against the azure Gyarados Lance had given me. Everywhere around me Magikarp leaped and bounded into the air, confusion and panic in their eyes. Every so often another Gyarados would crest, emanating an aura of anger as they splashed wildly and dove down again. In the middle of the Lake of Rage swirled a beast of pure hatred: a shining red Gyarados. His roars sent huge ripples across the surface of the lake around him, easily overcoming the waves that came from other Pokemon.

"We have to get closer, keep going!" I shouted, and Lance's Gyarados obeyed. As we approached, it saw us coming.

"Quick, to the left!" Lance's Gyarados careened out of the way as a hydro pump almost connected with us. The Red turned away and then shot its tail in a fast arc, creating a water twister. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" My Gyarados obliged and let loose a terrifying beam of power, cutting the twister down.

"Alright, I'll take it from here. Just keep us safe." It nodded, dodging another hydro pump.

"Volty, let's go!" I let loose a Pokeball and Ampharos leaped onto our Gyarados's head.

"I need you to fight that red Gyarados, but be careful not to shock the one we're riding." Volty nodded in reply, looking towards its foe.

"Use Thunder!"

"Amphaaaa!" The air crackled with power and a huge bolt of electricity careened towards the Gyarados. It connected with a Hydro Pump midair and hit the red almost immediately. It bellowed in a fury and fell backwards into the water. Lance's Gyarados bobbed up and down with the wake of its crash.

"That must have done it.." The Lake still swirled in a frenzy around me, but the center was calmer, for the moment.

_ Did it faint? _

Water suddenly connected with me, throwing me off of Lance's Gyarados. Underwater, I could see the second half of a massive red body exiting the lake in front of me, and swam upwards as quickly as I could. When I reached the surface I found Volty looking down at me from Lance's Gyarados with a worried look. In a fit of rage I yelled "THUNDER, NOW!" Once again the hum of electricity filled the air and a roaring bolt soared towards the red. It lurched towards us, mouth agape and ready to bite, before it was struck.

I have never seen another Pokemon take two thunders from Volty, especially not back to back, but the red careened forward and bit Lance's Gyarados, causing it to reel back in pain. I quickly withdrew Volty before she could fall into the water, and when I turned to see where our Gyarados had gone, came face to face with the red.

It heaved, static bouncing across its scales. Its maw towered above me. It could end me in a second. I looked up, at its eyes, and didn't see anger. I didn't see hatred. I saw pleading.

"It's okay, we stopped the signal, it's okay."

A great rumble came from it's mouth, as if to say "Prove it." I swam forward and it recoiled slightly. When I reached it I wrapped my hand around it's great three-pronged crown.

"I promise, it's going to be okay." I winced as I spoke, the electricity stinging as we kept contact.

The red swung its great head back and forth. I held on. It seemed to relax a little.

"How about we work together, to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

I could feel it's bristling muscles still tense with adrenaline. Then, just like that, it turned on it's side and seemed to relax. We floated on the top of the lake, a mess of Magikarp still swimming around us, but keeping their distance. I pulled a Pokeball off of my belt and after the click sounded audibly, I was alone in the lake.

* * *

The Pokeball was shaking at my side. 

"Alright, alright! You can come out, just be careful.."

A Haunter leapt into the air and let out a deep, spectral cackle. I could hear the nearby Pokemon scatter away in fear.

"Oh come on, how are we supposed to catch any new Pokemon if you scare them all away?"

Spectre looked at me with a grin and stuck his tongue out. He floated alongside me, lifting up rocks and inspecting crevices, sometimes giving a mean look to the Pokemon he found to scare them into submission. I rolled my eyes and continued forward, trying to decide which of the seven entrances in the cavern would lead to the peak.

I spotted a Donphan up ahead, away from its herd. It appeared to be sniffing around for gems. "Alright, Spectre, let-" before I could finish, Spectre floated over and wacked it on the side. As it turned to face its foe, Spectre pulled his cheeks apart and stuck his tongue out, taunting it with an annoying "Nyeehhhh!"

The Donphan charged, rolling up into a ball and smashing into Spectre full force. Spectre hit a rock next to me and got back up, not expecting the Donphan to connect..

"See what you did now?! Spectre, Shadow Ball!"

Spectre brought his hands together and an orb of darkness began to take shape. He let it loose with a Whoosh! and it connected headfirst with the Donphan. Now in a fury, the Donphan started stomping its feet on the ground, getting ready to use rollout once more.

"Quick, Spectre, use Hypnosis!"

As the Donphan curled into a ball and shot forward, tearing the rocky ground and leaving dust in its wake, Spectre sang a lulling song. Waves of psychic energy spun away from his fingers, and just before the Donphan was about to hit, he dodged. The Donphan collided with the wall behind us with a thud, and fell to the ground, upside down. I ran over to see if it was fainted, but it was snoring peacefully, completely unaware it had hit anything at all.

"I can't believe that worked.."

Spectre winked and stuck his tongue out again, floating away towards one of the seven entrances. I ran after him, calling out to be careful. As he disappeared into the light of day, I leapt out of the cave behind him.

The view was like none other I had ever seen. The Pokecenter lay far below, a dot on the ground. All of Route 28 was spread before me. I could even make out the mountainous area that made Victory Road. I looked back up towards the peak, and saw a clear path forward. He had picked the right exit.

Spectre had found a Teddiursa to paralyze with fear while I was transfixed. I took a Pokeball from my belt and grinned, "Return, Spectre."

_ I guess sometimes it pays off to be rash.. _

* * *

Sprout tower had not been in my itinerary for the day, but before challenging Falkner I needed a place to train. We had spent the past few hours battling the sages of the tower and Blaze was almost out of energy by the time we had reached the top floor. While ember had been able to defeat most of their Bellsprout quite easily, the few vine whips and wraps that had a chance to hit had taken their toll.

I approached the last sage near the swaying pillar, and like the rest, he did not introduce himself.

"Let me see how much you trust your Pokemon."

He tossed out a Hoothoot and a Bellsprout simultaneously.

Blaze stepped forward from my side, panting. He looked back at me, confused.

"Wait.. why do you have two Pokemon? I only have one."

"This is a double battle. We use two Pokemon at once to fight. If you do not have another, you must use your Cyndaquil to fight both of my Pokemon."

"But.. wait, that isn't fair!"

"Hoot Hoot, Peck! Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" He yelled over me.

"Blaze, use-" before I could finish, a wild Gastly swooped in and used mean look. The enemy Pokemon both stopped in their tracks and stared, too scared to move.

"I said use Peck! Use Vine Whip!"

They didn't take a step.

"Blaze, Ember, now!"

Blaze's back erupted in flame and he let loose a ball of fire that connected directly with the Bellsprout, knocking it out. If this Gastly is trying to help me.. will it obey what I tell it? I remember the teacher at the Pokemon School mentioning a move called Lick, that could cause paralysis..

"Gastly, use Lick!"

With a high pitched laugh, the Gastly surged forward, tongue out. The Hoot Hoot broke from its gaze and hopped backward, trying to get away. Gastly was too fast, however, and licked the Hoot Hoot's back, causing it to fall on it's face. The Hoot Hoot didn't move, even after the sage had commanded it to attack once more. The Gastly was in stitches, laughing on the floor after watching the fall.

The sage approached me and awarded me a potion for my victory. "That Gastly, did you catch it earlier?"

"No.. It just joined in."

"Yet it listened to you?"

"I guess so, I thought since it was fighting on my side it would take orders from me."

"You have a very special relationship with Pokemon, young one. Use it wisely."

I used the potion on Blaze to prepare for fighting the elder, and looked over at the Gastly, who was watching me intently. My curiosity was piqued, and I threw a Pokeball at it.

As it dematerialized it stuck its tongue out at me and grinned.

* * *

The cool air calmed my nerves as I made my way up the gently sloping mountain path. High above I spotted Stryker riding the zephyrs and air currents.

Her red and amber plume was shining against the clear cerulean sky. Like most Pidgeot, the speeds she reached navigating the mountain were incredible. She ducked out of the way of jagged rock spires and through small coves that littered the upper mountainside where snow had started to collect.

The grass had given way beneath my shoes for a while now. Getting through the sloping hills of the upper mountain had been far easier a feat than traversing the endless system of caves and indoor lakes below.

Aipom danced from trees, stealing nuts from unsuspecting Natu who would then put the Aipom to sleep with hypnosis and take their food back. Phanpy played in the grass far away in a meadow between the watchful eyes of their elder Donphan. I felt at ease.

By the time I had realized I had tripped I was already rolling down the hill I had just walked. I heard the screech of a Larvaritar, who I must have stepped on by accident. I couldn't see anything but a blur of blue and green while struggling to find something to stop my fall.

Suddenly, I felt light. Then the rushing air hit me. I was in free fall. I grabbed blindly at my belt, fumbling to unhitch it. When I managed to pull it off I wrapped it around my stomach and covered it with my jacket. I turned midair, so that my back was to the ground, and cradled the Pokeballs attached to my belt. At least they'll be safe..

As I looked back towards the mountainside I saw a mass of beige speckled with blue and purple make its way towards me. Soon after I was receiving cuts and scrapes from all sides. I waved around frantically, trying to get whatever was attacking me to leave. I could barely make out the shapes of Spearow and Golbat fighting over my body. I wondered which group would find me at the bottom.

A brilliant flash of silver blinded my left side and all the pecks and bites ceased. The attack resumed on the right, only to be cut short by the same silver blur. The shockwave of whatever had attacked the Golbat and Spearow turned me around midair. I felt blood hot against my skin as it dripped upwards behind me. A pain erupted from one shoulder, then the other. Talons dug into my back and chest, piercing the skin and causing me to gasp aloud in pain.

I didn't have time to look up and see who had stolen me from the Golbat and Spearow. As my vision blurred I couldn't be sure whether or not I traded one horrible fate for another.

...

When I came to I felt a weight on my chest. Something warm was on top of me. I grabbed at it, unsure of what it was, and felt it stir. My arms felt like they were made of cement. My hand fell back to my side before I could reach whatever was pinning me down. I opened my eyes, but they too weren't quite working as they should. My head was throbbing.

I felt something soft reach my hand, and I closed my finger around it. Feathers. My fingers examined the wingtip, and as I had done a thousand times before, I felt the empty space between two huge wing feathers that adorned my Pidgeot.

"Stryker."

A soft coo greeted me. My eyes readjusted and slowly came into focus. She sat on top of me, her talons facing back as to avoid digging into my skin. She surveyed the land around us, ready to attack any Pokemon brave enough to come close.

I reached up, slowly, but pain shot through my arm. She turned her head towards me and chirped, scolding me.

"It's.. okay. You saved me."

She readjusted her wings and moved over to put more pressure on my chest, ensuring I couldn't move my arms.

_ Ever since that fateful day, we've taken care of each other. _

* * *

The day had been humid, hot, and boring. I was walking along route 37 towards a meadow with berry trees in the distance. I had fought some trainers earlier, but they were no match for Blaze, Volty, and Spectre. Dense forest adorned both sides of the path, and scuttling Pokemon could be seen doing various tasks through the trees.

I heard a frantic cawing to my left, and looked down to Blaze. He started towards it. I followed. When we reached the source of the panic, we found a Pidgey struggling on the ground. Its wing was bent in an unusual way and one of the feathers from the tip of that wing was missing. I looked around, wondering what had happened, when I spotted three figures walking away some way down the treeline.

"Volty, go! Watch this Pidgey, make sure it doesn't hurt itself.. me and Blaze will be right back."

We started towards the three figures and as we got closer noticed they were each carrying a net full of struggling Pidgey.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as I approached. I saw a golden streak in one of the nets.

"None of yer business, kid.. but if you must know, we're collecting these Pidgey to sell. The shiny ones make a pretty penny," said one of the men wearing a jumpsuit.

"Quiet, Petrel. We can't have this boy getting in our way," said a man in a white suit. A red "R" adorned his top, and teal hair juxstaposed his clothes. "Deal with him."

The man in the black jumpsuit obliged, letting a Zubat and Koffing out.

"Blaze, use Ember!" I yelled, simultaneously throwing a second Pokeball. "Spectre, Shadow Ball!"

The two attacked in tandem.

"Zubat, Confuse Ray! Koffing, Smokescreen!"

Before Blaze and Spectre's attacks could hit, a flash blinded us and smoke covered the area. I saw two red flashes in the smoke, and by the time it cleared they were gone. Blaze looked around, trying to find where they had went. Spectre tried to wipe the nasty taste of smoke from his tongue.

I returned to where I had found the Pidgey and knelt down beside it. It wasn't struggling anymore, just breathing slowly. It looked up at me, tears in its eyes.

I felt the space that had once occupied its wing feather. "I'm going to fix this."

Its gaze was cold, now, and she looked at me with the same fury that grabbed onto my heart. I pulled out a Pokeball and after I heard the click indicating a capture, made my way to the Ecruteak City Pokecenter.

...

"Oh? You managed to get this far…? You must be quite the Trainer. We intend to - wait, I remember you. You're that little brat that tried to battle us on route 37." He let out a guffaw. "Come back to try and avenge your little friends? It's a shame, they're gone now."

I didn't have any words for Executive Archer.

"Alright then, let's battle." He looked a little put off from my silence. He tossed two Pokeballs forward and out came a Hondour and a Koffing.

I tossed a Pokeball upwards and a Pidgeot flapped gently until it reached the ground at my side. She glared.

Archer took a step back, visibly confused. "Is that all? Two on one?"

"Aerial Ace."

In a span of seconds Stryker had disappeared, and the Hondour was sent flying back against the wall of the radio tower's broadcasting room.

"What.. How?! I didn't even see it move! Koffing, Sludge Bomb!"

The Koffing obliged, spewing a purple stream of sludge from its mouth towards Stryker. "Houndour, Fire Fang!" In obvious pain, the Houndour obeyed and shot forward.

"Acrobatics, then Aerial Ace."

Stryker veered far to the left of the room, dodging nearly all of the sludge, only getting a few splotches onto her tuft. She adjusted back, landing her full one hundred pound bulk into the side of the Houndour, finishing it off. She glided in the air, and then in a flash of silver broke past the Koffing and returned to my side. The Koffing glided to the ground, fainted.

Archer gritted his teeth. "Fine.. We'll see how you do against this.. GO, Houndoom!"

"Houndoom, Feint Attack!"

The hellhound bounded forward, zigzagging towards us.

"Stryker, Close Combat!" I yelled, trying to react quickly enough.

She closed the distance instantaneously, but the Houndour had adjusted in the last second, its horns colliding with her chest. The Houndoom was only slightly hurt, and stood its ground. Stryker struggled to stand up, but brushed herself off with her massive wings.

"We can't have you getting in the way, kid. Houndoom, bite!"

"Use Aerial Ace!"

As the two headed for each other, I tried to shout out, but my voice was hoarse. The Houndoom darted to the left and then shot to the right, mouth agape. Stryker shot forward, and before she could adjust, was caught. They spun around in a frenzy, the Houndoom's jaws tightening around Stryker's wing, near the tip.

"No!" I yelled in desperation. "Let her go!"

"That's what I thought.. Finish it, Houndoom. Thunder Fang."

Electricity crackled from the Houndoom's mouth as it let go, readying to pounce and finish the battle.

"USE RETURN!" I screamed. I was too late. I ran forward as Stryker hit the ground, and caught her head in my arms. I looked down at her, tears in my eyes. "Please, no.. please don't tell me this is all for nothing.. all it took to get here.."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Houndoom, wake up! Please, wake up!"

I looked up and saw Archer cradling his Houndoom. Red was pooling around his legs as he knelt down. I felt a soothing rumble below me, and heard a coo. Stryker rose, slowly, and limped forward.

I winced. Stryker's beak was stained with scarlet.

"You won't hurt anyone else, Archer. You won't steal, or kill, or destroy any longer."

Archer looked up pleadingly.

I looked over at Stryker, and saw not bristling anger, but the cold look of revenge.

"Aerial Ace."

I only saw a silver blur erupt forward before  I heard him hit the wall. His breathing steadied and became shallow.  He would survive, but not in the way he would have liked.  He would suffer, just as he had inflicted suffering upon others.

* * *

After being nursed back to health by Stryker, we continued along the mountain back until we came to a higher cave entrance.

"Stryker, return."

I managed to ascend a rock slide in the cave, and when I reached the top felt a cold wind tear at my clothes. Ahead, I could see light through another exit. Snow littered the hole in the rocky wall and I wondered how dangerous it would be to continue.

"Alright, Dragonite, it's your turn."

He hit the ground with a thud and let out an "Aroooo!"

He looked at me and tilted his head, wondering what we were approaching. When we reached the outside, the chilly gale hit us immediately. I pulled my coat around myself to keep the chill out. Snow drifted lightly from the sky and clouds roiled above. A storm was approaching.

Dragonite's antennae twitched, and he looked at me, worried.

"Don't worry, bud, we've weathered harsher storms."

We made our way up the hillside, winding around hills and cave entrances to reach the peak. Trees still grew at this height and Pokemon were still around. After a few run ins with Ursaring and Sneasel, Pokemon started to become more scarce. I could hear a faint howling in the distance and picked up the pace, Dragonite lumbering along behind me.

When the storm reached us we had no time to prepare. Snow came down in droves and collected on my clothes. Dragonite's orange scales deterred the snow, but he was struggling to push through the icy cold. I could barely see in front of me.

"Dragonite, grab onto me, we need to get through this."

He wrapped is arms around my waist, and as he opened his wings, caught the wind. It threw him backwards into the snow, and he let go of me in a panic. I heard a thud some ways back. I couldn't hear anything but the howling of the wind, but tried calling out.

"DRAGONITE, FLAMETHOWER!"

I saw a flicker of light rise through the snow behind me. It got stronger and stronger, until I could feel the heat approaching. Dragonite trudged through the snow towards me.

"ExtremeSpeed, then Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite dove forward, clearing the snow infront of him and then let out a massive shockwave. I spotted a cave entrance a few hundred feet away, and pointed. Dragonite nodded and held onto my arm, making a path as we went.

I saw a dark blur shoot infront of us, and in an instant Dragonite recoiled. Shards of ice dropped into the snow after the impact on Dragonite's scales. A Weavile bristled with fear and anger, ready to attack again.

"In the middle of this? A Pokemon battle? Fine.. Dragonite, Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite reared back and lurched forward, keeping his wings close to his body so the wind didn't carry him away. The Weavile pounced and tried to counter with a metal claw, but the overwhelming size of Dragonite knocked it out in one blow. I could see he was tired, he was panting, looking around for other Pokemon that might attack.

"Alright bud, let's get out of here.. Grab onto me, but keep your wings tucked in." He did as I asked.

"Go, Dragon Rush toward the cave!" He shot forward and as we hit the rock together a trail of snow showed our trajectory. Dragonite let me go and I fell onto my feet, breathing hard. I patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, my friend. We've come so far together." Dragonite pulled me in for a hug and tilted his head up, sounding a "Rooo!" in reply.

* * *

I returned Gyarados to his Pokeball. "Nice job on those whirlpools."

Surveying the pagoda in front of me, I noticed the door was open. The building itself looked ancient, and its presence was made more eerie floating in the middle of a lake, inside a mountain. I entered and three old men awaited me. Two braziers lit the small wooden room and delicately carved Gyarados sculptures lined the walls.

"Hm... Good to see you here," one of the elders said, "No need to explain why you came. Clair sent you, didn't she? I apologize.. that girl is a handful. No matter, this will be over quickly. Please answer a few questions for me."

I nodded.

"What are Pokemon to you?"

"Friends."

"What helps you win battles?"

"Training."

"What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?"

"Anyone."

"What is most important in raising Pokemon?"

"Love."

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. Which is more important?"

"Both."

The elder looked down and smiled slyly.

"Your conviction is unparalleled."

Footsteps approached from behind, and Clair burst into the room.

"So, how'd you do? Let me guess, you failed. You failed, right?"

I looked to the elder, who nodded at me.

"I passed."

She looked down, then back up at me, in disbelief. "That can't be! You're lying! Even I haven't been approved!"

The elder stepped forward. "Clair! This child is impeccable, in both skill and spirit. You WILL hand over your badge... or must I inform Lance of this?"

She looked to the side, angry and embarrassed.

"I... I understand. Here. Take it.."

She handed me the badge and scurried out. The elder looked pleased, and then turned to face me again.

"I have something for you. Take this Dratini as proof that I now know your worth."

He brought forward an old box made of sanded, smooth wood. He grabbed the Pokeball in the middle and handed it to me, closing my fingers around it and cupping his hands around mine.

"Dragon Pokemon are a symbol of our clan. You have shown that you can be entrusted with one. Take it with you, and never give up."

I bowed deeply and examined the Pokeball. I let the Dratini out, and it stared at me with curious eyes. I knelt down and stared back.

"We're going to get strong together. We're going to protect each other. We're going to become the best."

* * *

A cold white light glared from the cave exit in front of me and I knew I was almost there. I had reached my destination. After all this way.. I had beaten Mt. Silver. I was worthy.

I stepped out into the chilly air above the clouds. Above the storm. A light breeze brushed specks of snow off the side of the mountain. I watched them cascade down, down, down into the white nether of coalesced water.

As I looked back, toward the peak, I thought I saw someone.

No. I did see someone. I could barely make out the silhouette of someone ahead.

It had never occurred to me that anyone else would be up here.

I approached. He stood, clad in red, surveying the setting sun over Johto. His arms hung loosely at his side. Patiently. As if he had been waiting for me all this time.

My footsteps made a crunch as they hit the ground, and Blaze's fire crackled as it threw a soft glow around the area.

He turned and his eyes met mine. I stared back in surprise. There was a lump in my throat.

His eyes looked calm, but inside them I saw the spark of a fire that had just been reignited. The words rang clearly in my head once more.

_ I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There’s no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. _

"..."

He reached for a Pokeball.

I swallowed hard, and with my friends at my back, did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear about your memories and experiences of GSC or HGSS if you feel like sharing. :)


End file.
